Being me
by Abbie Soler Star
Summary: rateing just incase. this is a personal point of veiw of the characters in x-men evo. FINALLY! Chapter 2: Kurt
1. Rogue

Hello yes I'm Alive! and with *Gasp* another story! *looks at feet* yea I know I should be working on Other stories but I think I am getting a writers block.  
  
Dolly: you already had one -_-  
  
so please don't say ya gonna kill me cause that will just make me have less time with the computer. This story is dedicated to a very good friend of mine called Cressida. She inspired me with her story writing at school about a young girl with problems at home. IF SHE DOES'NT GET AN A+ I'M GOONA KILL THE TEACHER!  
  
Dolly: Abbie. Calm.  
  
Yes Dolly.  
  
*all five muses are sitting in deck chairs*  
  
Kurt: ah! I love zhis vacation.  
  
Toad: yup no crazy gal telling us to help her with her stories..  
  
Rogue: or acting like fools.  
  
Wanda: just lying here doing nothing.  
  
Tabbitha: pass the soda please.  
  
OI! I'm trying to write a story and you lot are lazing about!  
  
Kurt: VHAT! Our holiday is over?  
  
Tabbitha: NO! I WON'T GO BACK IN THE DARK!  
  
Rogue: oh shut up Boom Boom.  
  
GUYS! *muses looks at Abbie* I think we've wasted enough time on me not writing for a long time. Know SH it!  
  
Toad: yo do we have to?  
  
Yes.  
  
Toad: okay.  
  
Disclaimer: I. I cannot lie.. I do not own x-men evolution! *bursts in to tears*  
  
*wipes tears away* okay lets begin.. MY FIRST ANGST! WOOT!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
chapter 1: Rogue  
  
my life is officially over!  
  
you wanna know why? Let me see where shall I begin.  
  
I can't touch no one with out hurting them, the whole world found out about mutants, at school I'm being treated like a freak (then again that's what I am), my so-called best friend is actually Mystique, my Mother is Mystique by adoption and I am stuck in this STUPID bed.  
  
Though its not bad, being on my own is okay. I lie here thinking.  
  
Life  
  
People  
  
Family  
  
Friends.  
  
What if?  
  
What if is what I'm thinking of now. What if I could touch people? What if I wasn't a mutant? What if Risty was real? There's too many What ifs to be answered.  
  
I hate my life, I hate being covered up, I hate not being able to touch, I hate Mystique and I hate having to keep this inside of me. I HATE BEING ME!  
  
Man I want to scream, shout and cry till my throat is dry.  
  
But that will just make people worry about me, I don't want people to worry about worthless me.  
  
Do I?  
  
I don't know  
  
Do I?  
  
Maybe I do.  
  
Or maybe I don't. I don't know any more, I never knew before. I must be dumb or something. I used to feel like a waste of space. Until the x-men, when Logan said he'd be there for me what ever happens and when Risty was a friend. But I still feel I'm nothing.  
  
*BAMF*  
  
AGH! Oh.. its just Kurt. He's here to talk, and feed me stuff that Kitty made. I told him to go away but he just made a joke out of it, I told him a bunch of other stuff too but he didn't seem to want to hate me back or something. He said he'd be there for me no matter what. He then leaves to get me an anchovies pizza. I crossed my arms and thought about what he said.  
  
He care's  
  
about his older sister  
  
he'd be there  
  
for his older sister  
  
no matter what  
  
no matter what  
  
no matter what  
  
I smile, I feel... happy, my smile creeps on to my face. I feel something I've not felt for some time  
  
I feel cared, I feel happy, I feel loved.  
  
Its not easy being me but now I know my family will be there for me.  
  
Logan  
  
Professor  
  
Ororo  
  
Kitty  
  
Scott  
  
Jean  
  
Bobby  
  
Sam  
  
Ray  
  
Roberto  
  
Jamie  
  
Tabbitha  
  
Amara  
  
the X-men  
  
but most importantly  
  
my little brother  
  
Kurt  
  
will be there. Whatever happens.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Sniff* I'm crying here! Excuse me I need a tissue.  
  
Dolly: this is what happens when you watch Titanic and read too many Angst stories.  
  
Wanda: don't forget when she drinks Vanilla coke!  
  
Dolly: I was getting to that!  
  
*blows* okay I'm back. I hope you people like this I've spent 2 hours yes TWO hole hours to do this!  
  
Rogue: man too much work!  
  
Okay guys gets some rest cause we are gonna have to try and work on our other stories. And when I finish finishing the other story I'll come back to do another chappie on whoever I feel like doing.  
  
You read it. Now review it. 


	2. Kurt

Hello! Another chappie  
  
Dolly: and lets hope the next chapter won't take another million years.  
  
Ha ha Dolly veeerrry funny. :P  
  
Dolly: thank you ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own X-men the lucky sods at Marvel owns 'em. All I own is my Elf Doll *Dolly waves* , my vanilla coke, my clothes, my Nightcrawler action figure and a shoe!  
  
Dolly: don't ya mean 'shoes'?  
  
my little sister stole the other shoe.  
  
Dolly: oh.  
  
Now lets begin!  
  
Chapter 2: Kurt  
  
hello. My name is Kurt Wagner. I am a normal 16 year old teenager.  
  
That's if you don't know me that well.  
  
People think that I am that funny German clown, who is very happy and has no worries at all.  
  
Those people don't know me that well.  
  
My name is Nightcrawler as well as Kurt Wagner.  
  
I am not normal, I am a mutant. Well its true. I have Blue fur, yellow eyes, three fingers, fangs and a tail. I have the ability to teleport.  
  
I act like a clown because people likes that and it covers who I really am. To fool everyone else.  
  
I have loads of worries, and then again who doesn't.  
  
I worry about my looks, I worry about my friends, I worry about my sister, I worry that the professor's dream of human and Mutants coexisting together is never to become true, I worry that I'll die old not knowing why my Mother abandoned me, I worry that Amanda's parents will find out that we are still going out, I worry that my image inducer will break in public, I worry about homework , I worry about the English test next week and.. Well I think you under stand what I mean.  
  
I admit that I am a teenager and I am from Germany.  
  
Am I Happy?  
  
Now that's a tough question.  
  
I'm a freak, my friends and I get bullied for who we are. Mutants.  
  
My Mother is a Shape-shifter who is on the brother hood side and abandoned me. My sister, by adoption, cannot touch anyone with out absorbing their memories, thoughts, personality and in the case of mutants: power. She is a Goth and we get along fine.  
  
The professor, Storm and Logan cares about me and the others. My friends care too. And it can be a bit of a laugh at our place.  
  
I suppose I am happy.  
  
There's one thing though.  
  
Why did my Mother leave me?  
  
Well... that was *BEEPY*.. Oops I forgot not to swear. I mean it was rubbish. Well let me say this before sending flames. I'M SORRY! I TRIED AND THIS IS THE BEST I CAN DO!! PLEASE DON'T BURN ME ALIVE!  
  
Dolly: oh come on.. Are ya a Brave gal or a munchkin?  
  
We're off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of Oz..  
  
Dolly: *sigh* ask a stupid question and ya get a stupid answer .  
  
you read it. Now review it. 


End file.
